


The Infinity

by RedMarFox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU in which the universe is infinite and called The Infinity, F/M, I swear it is, Many Many OCs, loosely based on miraculous, prequel to the miraculous universe but mainly a new idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMarFox/pseuds/RedMarFox
Summary: One goddess in a maroon hood, surveying her mother's life's work.  One god with a black iron helmet, trying his hardest to live with the circumstances he was born into.  Two lives, two stories, from the opposite ends of The Infinity.





	1. Preface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief overall summary of The Infinity, and vague characters.

On a planet of paradise, hidden away deep in The Infinity, exists a small mansion, created in the memory of a far grander castle that lies elsewhere. The outer gates blinkered ever so slightly, but otherwise blended perfectly with the surrounding forest. The mansion would be no different from any other that existed anywhere in The Infinity, were it not for its residents and one very distinct room in the heart of the place.

A simple room, devoid of decoration, containing a single item, but arguably the most invaluable item in the entire Infinity. A curved archway, made of silver that shimmered with the colors of an opal, and a pane of light that stretched from all sides. It was called The Infinity Door, and legend speaks of the Goddess of Time discovering it, and creating The Infinity with it. Such an item was kept under the protection of the Goddess of Time, until she had to entrust it to someone else.

An ethereal form clad in pure white floated into view, with the glow of The Infinity Door reflecting off the light fabric. She stepped softly in the direction of the Door, stopping just short of passing through. A small smile graced her lips as she remembered the events that had led her to this point of serendipity. The white apparition chuckled as she considered how long it had been since she first entered The Infinity from her home in Central. Her mind drifted to the cosmopolitan New York City, the bustling metropolis where she had spent the first seventeen years of her life. Seventeen years didn't seem so long to her anymore, but after a few eons, no amount of time really does.

Footsteps echoed in the corridor outside of the room, and the apparition's ghostly grin transformed into a bright smile as she turned to greet the other figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah!! I'm finally trying a multi chapter fic and posting on Ao3! Late night productivity, anyone? This is very exciting... I may not be able to post regularly at times because of school, but I will try not to go on a hiatus like zagtoons did ;)


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Tikki...

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. insisted the alarm clock, signaling that it was once again 6 AM, and if she didn't wake up RIGHT NOW, she was going to be late to school. Again.

Tikki groaned, and groggily swiped in the direction of the obnoxious pest. The alarm clock eluded her, and continued to blare noise. Relenting, Tikki flopped onto the plush red carpet and snatched the alarm clock from her bedside table. Muttering under her breath, she finally found the off button, stopping the alarm just as she heard a loud knock on her door.

"Tikki? Are you awake yet?" Tikki's mom called, sounding more than a little annoyed.

"Yes, mom." Tikki replied as she slowly peeled her sleepy body off the far-too-comfortable floor. 

"Alright," her mom sighed. "Just please try not to be late today. The principle will give you detention this time, and I need your help with the bakery after school. There's a large order for your special cookies."

Tikki grinned. She loved making those cookies, or really any cookies, and oh, didn't cookies sound so tasty right about now...

"...Okay mom. I'll be home as soon as possible."

On the other side of the door, Tikki's mom smiled. She knew her daughter had a kind heart, and would try her best to be home on time, but everyone who knew Tikki knew she could be a little... spacey at times. "Thank you, honey. I love you."

"I love you too mom."

Tikki heard the soft padding of feet down the stairs to the family bakery, and knew her mother had left to open the shop. She walked over to her closet and began her daily ritual of picking an outfit, which usually included some shade of red. Today, she decided on a black tank top, black leggings, and a maroon hoodie that would protect her from the chilly October air. That left only shoes. She usually opted for her black tennis shoes, which her mother had custom-ordered for her last birthday to have maroon stripes on the sides.

A glance at the accursed alarm clock told her it was already 6:10, and if she didn't hurry to the bus stop, she'd be late. Swinging her bright red school bag over her shoulder, she hurried down the steps into the lower part of the bakery. Tikki kissed her mom on the cheek, snatched some chocolate chip cookies, and dashed out the door. It was more or less the same every day, waking up at the absolute latest time possible, hurriedly picking an outfit, and then stealing cookies from under her mother's nose. Tikki was honestly surprised her mother hadn't protested the cookie-snatching today- she'd at least try to push an apple into her bag on most days. Shrugging, Tikki took off towards the nearest bus stop.

"Okay," she said aloud. "I am not going to be late today."

With that brief pep talk, she walked towards the shortcut she had discovered years ago, albeit not a very legal one. It was an old construction yard, one in which the building’s construction was cancelled but the half-finished structure was never torn down. Tikki personally had never had any trouble with the decrepit yard, but she knew there was always a chance something sinister was lurking in its shadows. 

“Hey there, gurly,” someone drawled from behind her. 

Tikki turned and saw a man, probably in his mid-thirties, stumbling in her direction. She was pretty sure he was drunk, given the way his speech was slurred and how he clutched a glass bottle in his left hand. Tikki turned back around and walked a little faster towards the opening in the fence on the other side of the yard, where she knew a bus stop was waiting.

She heard the footsteps behind her speed up as well. “Hey gurly, where you goin’?” the man snickered, and Tikki began to feel a little afraid of what would happen if he caught up to her. She sped up into a jog, and then a full-out sprint towards the bus stop and the safety of other people. Just as she was about to exit the construction yard, a female voice urgently whispered “Tikki!”, and Tikki felt a hand yank her behind one of the wooden walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have the energy to come up with a clever title after writing a chapter, so a round of applause for numbers! I really appreciate your feedback on this fic. I'm actually surprised about how much fun I'm having writing a multi-chapter! Stay tuned, another chapter should be released in a week or less.


	3. Two

Tikki opened her mouth to scream, but all the air in her lungs was sucked out as she tumbled through some sort of vortex. _What the hell?_ Tikki thought.  _Is_   _there some sort of freak black hole in the middle of New York?_

Tikki looked around at the mysterious vortex that seemed to be acting as a conduit, a glowing forest green and pure red path through- what? Although the colors seemed inspired by some sort of Christmas theme, Tikki didn’t know where she was. If it didn’t sound so ridiculous, she would've thought she was in space from the twinkling dots that zoomed past them in her peripheral vision.

Tikki gasped, suddenly remembering that there was another person in the pathway with her. The voice had sounded feminine, but adult. She could feel a hand clutching the back of her hoodie, avoiding the backpack straps. Tikki craned her head, attempting to spy her, well, kidnapper she supposed. All she could see past the dark curls flowing past her face was glimpses of forest green and shades of brown, but she thought those colors were probably just being reflected from the pathway they were in.

In a bright blue flash, the passageway disappeared and Tikki made a hard connection with the ground. However, even though Tikki was absolutely positive the vortex was gone, the colors seemed to linger- everywhere she looked, forest green shimmered from the landscape surrounded by all shades of brown.

“Hello,” the feminine voice intoned, startling Tikki from her stupor.

Tikki spun around to face the woman, who appeared to have made a more graceful landing than Tikki had managed. The woman was indeed dressed in forest green and brown, but there were elegant lines of gold criss-crossing the outfit that Tikki hadn't previously noted. The woman’s hair was a deep, rich brown which curled to just past her hips. Her warm brown eyes glowed from the dark skin of her face, and Tikki couldn't help but think she was easily the most beautiful woman Tikki had ever seen.

The woman smiled softly, drawing Tikki’s attention. “My dear, I must apologize for my brazenness in bringing you here, but it was time.”

The woman’s words did nothing to calm the thoughts whirring through Tikki’s head, and Tikki felt more confused than ever. She decided to ask the mysterious woman the first question that she had. “Where did New York City go?” she questioned.

The woman chuckled. “Why, we can't be in two places at once. That would be quite ridiculous. We came here, and it seemed as if you needed a little assistance with that man.”

“Where is here?” Tikki asked.

The woman spread one arm regally, gesturing to the surrounding countryside as she replied. “It is a world called Arondissa. Its main purpose is to provide a calm area for my castle, though it is also my home world.”

“And who are you?” Tikki asked curiously.

“I am Dani, Goddess of Time, and your true mother, Tikki.”

Tikki’s jaw dropped. Dani seemed to expect Tikki to do something, but Tikki could only gape at her.

“I understand this would be a lot to take in, so let us retire to my castle. We can discuss this after you've had some time to settle in.”

Tikki was barely able to tear her gaze away from Dani to see the golden castle with forest green accents glimmering behind the goddess. Nevertheless, she somehow managed to stumble to her feet and walk alongside the goddess towards the castle.

 

 

The castle had hundreds of rooms, and Tikki’s curiosity was begging to explore them all, but she refrained. Walking alongside a goddess was not something one did everyday, after all.

There was one hallway that called to her stronger than any other. At the end of the hallway she could see a large metallic door, but even the thick metal could not keep some of the room’s light from emanating into the hall. Tikki began to veer towards it, but Dani’s hand shot out as fast as a bullet. She squeezed Tikki’s upper arm tightly. “That is my private study. It is off-limits for my privacy. Alright?”

Tikki nodded silently, and Dani relaxed her grip.

Other than that incident, the pair arrived at a bright red door fairly quickly. Dani knocked on the door and looked at Tikki. “This will be your room dear. I don't think you'll find any problems with it, as it is perfectly customizable for you. Your bathroom is the door across the hall,” she pointed, “and I will come for you after awhile to have lunch and discuss everything. I love you, Tikki.” And with that stunning statement, she continued down the hall, in the direction of her quarters, Tikki presumed.

Although Tikki had only woken up an hour ago on Earth, the emotional stresses of everything that had occurred in that hour had already exhausted her. She felt more than a little shell-shocked. She ran her fingers through her caramel hair and psyched herself up to open the door.

Tikki took a deep breath and prepared to leap into the unknown yet again. Grabbing the knob, she pushed the door open and looked around the room in confusion. It was completely empty.

She stepped into the white-walled room and walked in a slow circle. Nope, she hadn't missed anything- the room was bare. Tikki was confused- hadn't Dani said the room was perfect? _Wait_ , Tikki thought, _she said it was perfectly customizable._ And Dani wasn't wrong… an empty space is very easy to customize, but Tikki only had her bright red school bag with her. Tikki sighed and placed the bag on the ground. She was still tired, and she supposed even a nap on the floor was better than no nap at all. Getting as comfortable as possible on the hardwood floor, Tikki laid her head on her bag and fell asleep.


	4. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed Aurora's name because my editor (*cough* friend) told me it was confusing with the Disney princess... I changed it to Dani because that is the romanization of the japanese character for "tick", as in "tick tock" for time. At least, that's what google told me! Apologies that I seem to be unable to update on regular intervals!!

Curious to see how her daughter was coping with the earthshaking information Dani had just dropped on her, Dani walked back towards Tikki’s room. Intending only to take a peek, she was emboldened by the noise of soft snoring emitted from the open door frame. She also needed to know if Tikki could use her powers, or even knew of them. She peered into the room through the open door and chuckled when she saw her daughter sprawled on the floor. Tikki obviously had no grasp on her powers yet, but that would change. Dani was determined to make Tikki enjoy spending the rest of eternity by her side.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Tikki awoke to the sound of Dani chuckling softly by the door frame, but before she could say anything in her defense, Dani was already coming in. 

“Come, Tikki. We clearly have much to discuss.” Dani said, grabbing Tikki's wrist and hauling her to her feet. 

Tikki didn't feel well-rested at all, but that was probably from the less-than-ideal sleeping conditions. Rubbing her eyes, she allowed herself to be dragged down the hall for some time before she spoke up. “Where are we going?” 

Dani turned, looking over her shoulder at Tikki while simultaneously walking straight down the hall. “To the banquet hall. I figured you must be hungry.”

Just after she said this, the pair arrived at a large golden archway. Within the archway, intricate designs featuring nature were carved, reminiscent of Baroque stylistic decoration. The banquet hall laid beyond, and the entire room was furnished with extensively ornate pieces. A long, mahogany table was the central masterpiece, looking for all the world as if the great wood carver Dürer had come back to life to design it. Matching mahogany chairs lined the sides of the table, the seats padded with plush green velvet. The walls held medieval tapestries, depicting scenes spanning from quiet forests to loud, bloody battles. The grandeur of it all stunned Tikki, and she stood in awe underneath the archway. “Wow,” she breathed.

“Indeed,” Dani replied with a smile. “This is one of my favorite places in the entire Infinity, with so many memories over the eons.”

The strange jargon jarred Tikki out of her reverie. “Excuse me, but what are you talking about?” 

Dani laughed. “You don't have to act so formal, Tikki. Relax. And I suppose it would be a good idea to explain this universe to you. After all, you've lived on Central for all this time. Central may be the world of truth, but they don't know about anything outside their little bubble.”

Tikki felt a tugging on her wrist. She looked down and, somehow, Dani had kept her grip this whole time and was now leading Tikki to a sitting room-like area with green and gold chaise lounges. Tikki perched on the closest lounge, sitting so straight she was slightly uncomfortable. 

Dani, on the other hand, practically flopped down on the opposite chaise and carelessly waved an arm at Tikki. “Sit back. These are called lounges for a reason.” She laughed at her own little joke and kicked her feet onto the edge so she was laid out straight on the green cushions. Dani turned her head to stare at Tikki. “Where should we start?”

Tikki wrinkled her brow in confusion. “Uhhhm, I don't know. The beginning, I guess?”

Dani turned her head to face the ornate ceiling and sighed. “If that’s what you want, fine. The beginning of everything was a long time ago. There was one realm god back when I appeared. His name was Chaos, and he kept true to his namesake. Nothing was certain, entire planets, even galaxies, would appear and disappear at random. It couldn't be called Creation or Destruction- they simply faded into and out of eternity. He cared nothing for people. Then, I appeared. Time. A new concept, finalizing things and giving them substance. That is why Chaos and I are bitter rivals, even now a-”

“Wait,” Tikki interrupted. “You mean, you're really the goddess of Time? How is that even possible?”

“Whenever a new concept emerges, a god is born. For a realm god to be born is a bit more special. A realm god is one who affects the entire Infinity, like Chaos or Time. Or Creation,” Dani replied, glancing at Tikki at her last statement.

Tikki decided to ignore the look for now. “What's the Infinity?”

“The Infinity is the term we use to describe the infinite number of worlds that are in existence. Every world has its own rules and histories. You came from a world we call Central, Tikki. Central is the world we consider to be in the center of the Infinity, and shares some aspect with almost every other world.

“Central is also described as the world of truth. Any truth you desire to know can be found there, hidden away by someone. As such a powerful world, it is highly contested territory.”

“Contested? Who’s fighting and why?”

“Chaos and I have fought since my appearance, with some brief armistices. Central is a very important territory for us both. He would like it destroyed, as without truths, chaos will reign. I want to ensure its vitality.”

“Is truth a realm god then? I mean, you’re saying it applies to everything.” 

It was Dani's turn to scrunch up her forehead. “I suppose you could call Central the realm god of Truth. It is almost as if it is a being.”

“Okay, so the Infinity is this vast network of all the existing worlds. But how do they not interfere with each other? When I lived on Central, as you call it, there was a space program and they explored the planets nearby. But they never found life.”

“I guess ‘world' isn't the best word,” Dani began. “I guess you could think about it as a bubble. The bubble acts as a barrier, keeping everything inside of it separate from the other bubbles. Within the bubble are many planets that all obey the same laws and have the same restrictions. Not every planet in a bubble has life. Consider all the science fiction you've ever seen. Every single one of them exists as separate little bubbles somewhere in the Infinity. Everything you can think of, and everything you can’t, is real.”

Tikki collapsed on her lounge, unable to process this gigabyte of information. She felt like she had gone into shock, and her brain was slightly hysterical. All the crazy TV I've ever seen is real? I should tell my mom that her favorite characters are all real… she's never going to stop her happy dance!

The thought of her mother brought her back from her hysteria. “I have to get back to Central!” Tikki yelled, jumping up from her lounge and racing towards the hallway.

Lightning fast, Dani was in front of the doorway, her hands grasping Tikki’s arms. “Why? What happened?”

Wide eyed, Tikki panted, “My mom is… probably… so worried… I… haven't… showed up to… school.”

Tikki pushed past Dani and ran down the hallway- hopefully in the direction they had come. The hall twisted and turned, with seemingly no defining features, barring the paintings that lined the walls. All of the paintings had nature as the scenery, with similar shades of green and brown. They weren't much help in terms of navigation. 

After a few more bends in the hall, Tikki was forced to slow down and walk. She was hopelessly lost in the endless maze. Tikki wondered if she could possibly find familiar surroundings anywhere, as she had only been in the castle a few hours at most. Finally, she leaned to her left and rested against the wall. A close-up photograph of the leaves of a rose hung to her right. Tikki grinned at the presence of her favorite insect-- a single ladybug, calmly sitting in the middle of dewdrops on the vividly green leaf. She had always found them to be more important than the butterflies everyone else adored. At the moment, Tikki felt very separated from the peaceful scene in the golden picture frame. She could not stand being lost anywhere, and especially not in a stone fortress. I wish I'd had Dani walk me out instead of rushing past her, Tikki thought ruefully. This was a bad idea.

Immediately, Dani appeared around the corner, as if she’d been summoned. “Tikki!” she cried. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Why did you run off like that?”

Tikki gave her an ashamed smile. “Sorry. I guess I just panicked and tried to go home, but I can't even find the exit!”

Dani frowned. “Yes, it can be quite the maze in here when you aren't ready to leave.”

“But I am ready to leave,” Tikki laughed nervously.

“Really?” Dani asked quizzically, raising an eyebrow. “Can you tell me exactly where you’re going to go?”

“Uhhh, New York City?”

“How? You don't know enough. I can't let you go after revealing the grandeur of the Infinity without further travel.”

Without further explanation, Dani snatched Tikki’s hand and walked down the hall. She made so many turns in rapid succession that Tikki lost track of where they’d been and what direction they were going. Finally, they came to a hall that looked familiar. They passed a bright red door which had been left open. Dani passed the red door frame without so much as a glance in its direction, so Tikki assumed their destination was elsewhere. Dani paused briefly at the beginning of that silvery hallway that had so fascinated Tikki. They turned and walked towards the door that glowed with silver light. Dani’s silence slightly unnerved Tikki, but they had arrived. 

“Okay,” Dani said, adding to the mysterious solemnity that surrounded the metal door. “This is where it gets…” she sighed, “even more complicated.”

At this point, Tikki didn't think anything could be more complicated than her current situation. She nodded in acknowledgement and prepared for whatever would come next.

Dani ran her fingers gently across the metal, almost reverently. She pressed her palm onto a nondescript spot on the right hand side of the door. The door vanished. From the now empty doorway, Tikki saw a dimly lit room. It surprised her that such a dim room could emanate so much light through a solid door. The room was circular, containing a single object. A doorway sat in the center, which glowed brighter as Tikki slowly stepped closer. It was magnetic, drawing her towards it without conscious thought. The doorway was shaped more like an archway, and yet Tikki was sure it led somewhere. Every color possible seemed equally represented in its shimmering lights. Light swirled in a mist on the floor; the archway was the epicenter of the hurricane. Yet, it seemed soft. Gentle, calming even. As Tikki came closer, the light slowly grew more red, with shades from light red to pure black. Tikki’s feet stopped for a second as she gazed at the red mist that encircled her ankles. It flowed like water, and she desired to hold it in her hands and feel it fall from her palms. She knelt down and slowly extended her fingers. They grazed the surface of the rolling waves and her fingertips tingled. Tikki shoved her hands into the strange sea of red, letting her palms hover mere millimeters above the floor. The presence of green mist became intertwined with Tikki's red as Dani stepped forward. Along with the shades of green, thin lines of gold and the barest hint of purple floated by. 

Dani stopped next to Tikki and gracefully extended her hand. “Wouldn't you like to know where this door leads?”


End file.
